He Saves All Who Sin
by Templar's Creed
Summary: ON HOLD. Snape is on the run for killing Dumbledore. The Order catches up to him. Snape is wounded in the chase. A muggle lady and her 10 year old daughter find and help him. Can Snape finish his mission and keep them safe from the Dark Lord.
1. Airport

He Saves All Who Sin

_I am a wanted man. The Order of the Phoenix is after me because I killed their leader, Dumbledore. I killed my only friend and he is the one to asked me to kill him and I did. I hate myself once again like I did two years ago when I had to go back spying. I am alone there is no one out there who likes me. Now all I have is the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters for company. That is reason I had to kill him to secure a place in the Dark Lord circle and save Draco._

_I had to leave Hogwarts right after I killed Dumbledore; there was no way I could go back and get my things. Had known before hand with everything planed out. I sent everything I was going to need ahead to a secret place away from Hogwarts. Now I am hiding out in the Muggle world. I don't think anyone will look for me here but they might and I have to be careful. The Order is looking for me I am using Muggle means to travel because if I use magic they might find me. _

Snape was in an airport just getting off the plane to Ireland. He was dressed in a black button shirt with the sleeve rolled up, black jeans and black shoes. He was wearing black sunglasses to hide his face. He was watching everyone that was near him making sure he wasn't being followed. He had to go to Ireland for his latest mission for the Dark Lord. He hated traveling the Muggle way, it was so slow but he had to do what he had to do. He was trying to blend into the crowed so no one would notice him.

Then he saw it, aurors standing by the exit of the airport. They were dressed in Muggle clothing as well but Snape still knew who they were. They were led by none other than May Eye Moody. Snape cursed to himself. How did they know that he was here? He did have his wand but he didn't want to use it. He also had a gun that was concealed in a magical pocket in his pants. Maybe he didn't have use it if he could walk right pass them without them seeing. Snape chose option two. He took a deep breath and walked toward the exited.

He tried not to draw attention to himself. He kept his head down but then it all turn bad. A man bumped into him knocking his sunglasses off and causing another gentalmen to fall near them. The man picked himself off the floor.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't see you there!" the man apologized very loudly.

"It's ok please stop yelling sir" Snape said looking to see if anyone notice.

The aurors looked their direction to see what the disturbance was and spotted them.

"SNAPE!" Moody yelled pulling out his wand.

Snape ran in the other direction away from the aurors as fast as could. The aurors followed in pursuit. Snape pushed people out of his way so he wouldn't trip over them. He turned to look behind him; the aurors where throwing curses in his direction. Snape either block or dodge them. He threw a couple of curses at the aurors to slow them down he even used the gun as well. He made it to the stairs but he had another problem. Security guards where coming up the stairs. Snape tried to apparate away but he couldn't.

_"What there are apparation wards_ _in a Muggle airport_" Snape thought.

"Freeze" a guard yelled pointing his gun at Snape.

Snape couldn't run down the stairs so he jumped over the railing on to the first floor. He landed on his left leg oddly. He and ran limped to another exit. He looked back once againthe auror weren't right behind him they were being block but the guards. He was almost to the door when a security guard blocked his path and pointed his gun at him.

"Don't move, drop the gun and the stick!"

Snape raised his wand at the same time the guard fired his gun. The guard was blasted out the door into the parking lot. Snape felt a piece of metal tear through his stomach. Snape bit back a cry of pain and ran out the front door. He had to get out of here and get pass the wards. He could hear the chaos behind him. The security guards were blocking the aurors way slowing them down. Snape was silently thankful for that. He spotted a corner behind a wall where he could rest for a moment. He slipped behind it. He saw blood on his hand. Snape looked down at his side where he had been shot by the security guard. He was losing blood way to fast. He couldn't heal it he had loss the bag of potions he was carrying in the chase. He had to get somewhere safe before he passed out.

Snape took a quick look around to see if anyone was watching and he made a run for it. He had made it two blocks when he felt his strength giving out. Snape headed across a street. He heard a horn blowing. He turned to see a car stop just in time before it hit him.

"Are crazy what are you doing in the road!" a women yelled sticking her head out the car window. Snape was too dazed to answer he was holding his side which had blood all over his hand and shirt.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding."

Snape looked down at his side and back at the women. He went to take a step but he stumbled and just barely caught himself on the car.

"Mister get in the car; I'll help you don't worry.

Snape thought about it for a moment. He didn't know this Muggle but he wasn't going to make it much farther without help. He slowly made his way to the back of the car and got in. The women started speeding down the road. When he took a look inside the car he saw a little girl sitting in the front seat. She turned around and faced him staring at him curiously.

"Just relax I have you at a hospital in no time," the women said.

"No hospitals" Snape breathed.

"But you're hurt you need to go to the hospital."

"No, I said no hospitals just drive until I tell you to stop!"

Snape leaned his head against the backseat trying to catch his breath. He looked back at the lady driving the car. He could barely see her and she was two feet in front of him. His vision was starting to blacken. The last thing he remembered was the women speaking calming words to him before everything went black.

**Like it, hate it. Please tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Amanda Barns

Two: Amanda Barns

Mad Eye Moody and six aurors scooped the grounds of the airport looking for any sign of Snape. They had lost him when airport security blocked their path. They had to stun the security guards in the end and flee the seen. They had been searching about an hour when one of the aurors approached Moody.

"Sir we found something you should take a look at."

Moody followed the young auror to the place he stated. There was a massive amount of blood behind a wall in the corner of the parking lot. Moody stared at the blood on the ground then he saw some more a feet paces away to make a trail. The aurors followed the blood trail for two blocks when it abruptly stopped. Moody bent down and examined it.

"He might of apparated sir, it is beyond the wards we set up," the auror standing behind him said.

"No, by the sight of amount of blood Snape lost he would be way too weak to apparate."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Moody stood up and faced the six aurors. "I don't think he is alone, he's getting help from somewhere."

"Death Eaters you think?"

"I don't know will wait and see. Have ever available auror on the lookout for Snape. I want him captured and soon.

Moody began to walk away but he stopped and turned back once again towards his men and asked. "Any more tips from that anonymous Death Eater?"

"No sir but whoever it is that Death Eater wants Snape out if the way" the auror suggested.

"That is a good thing, a Death Eater in the Voldemort's camp giving us information."

SSSS

Snape opened his eyes slowly. He was staring up at a white ceiling. He tried to sit up but was overcome by a sharp pain; the room slid out of focus and fell back against something soft pillows. Snape began search around. He was in a room, with white walls one window a small closet that was ajar a desk in the far right corner and a small table next to his bed with a lamp on it. He was lying in a nice comfortable bed. Snape notice a thin clear tube inserted in his right arm more like his vein. His eyes followed the tube up and saw a big bag hanging from a sliver poll standing next to his bed. The bag contained a red substance.

Snape reached over and tried to pull out the tube with a shaky pale left hand. That's when the door to the room was opened. Snape froze in mid action. A woman walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh you're awake," She said.

She walked over to the bed and sat down in a chair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Snape siad calmed. He tried to get up but the women pushed him back on to the bed.

"No just lay there your wound was pretty bad. You've been out for two days."

"How did I get here?"

"Remember I picked you up on the road, you told me no hospitals so I brought you to my home and fixed you up."

Snape nodded and turned his head away to look at the far wall. He was becoming more and more aware of the pain. He took a deep breath and tried to block it out but the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Oh, let me get you something for the pain." The women picked up a black bag that was sitting on the floor next to the bed. She took out a small bottle with clear liquid and stuck a needle in it. She put the bottle down on the side table and was about to give it to Snape but he moved away.

"Don't be afraid I'm just going to give you something for the pain" she reassured him.

She placed the small needle in his arm and after a few moments the pain went away. Snape relaxed and leaned into the warm pillow.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you ah… Mrs."

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself I'm Amanda Barns. And you are."

Snape thought about it for a moment he couldn't tell her his real name so he decided to make one up.

"It's Michael Groves."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Groves, you're probably hungry so I'll go and make you something to eat. Just sit and relax I'll be back in a few minutes."

Amanda got up and left and closed the door quietly behind her. Snape sat back and closed his eyes he was going to rest for now but he had plans to make but for right now he was going to enjoy the comfort of this nice bed.

**Wow someone betaryed Snape who do you think it is. Let me know.**

**Read and Review**


	3. What Christian You Say

Three- What Christian You Say

Amanda was down stairs in her kitchen making the soup and sandwiches when her daughter came in and tapped her on the arm. Amanda finished what she was doing before she turned to see what her daughter wanted. "Yes honey what do you need?"

"Is that man still sleeping upstairs mommy?" she asked.

"No Sarah he is not. I'm making him something to eat if you want to help me" smiled Amanda.

"No that's ok I'm doing something of my own." Sarah said walking out of the kitchen.

Amanda shook her head and turned back to the soup and sandwiches on the counter. She put all of it on a pink tray and headed up the stair to "Michael's" room. When she reached the last room down the hall she knocked softly and opened the door.

Snape turned towards the door when Amanda came in. She was carrying a tray with food. She walked over and set it down on the bedside table. She helped him into a sitting position his head rest on the headboard.

"Once you eat I'll have to change your bandages" Amanda said. She put the tray on his lap and sat back down. Snape watch her while he ate he hadn't really taken in her appearance before. Amanda had silky brown hairs tied in chignon, with a few lose strands escaping down her neck. Her ocean blue eyes watching him as he nibbled on his sandwich, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. She was wearing a sky blue cotton sweater and a light brown skirt that extended down to her knees, covering her knee-high earth brown boots. Her tall slender body and pale skin seemed fragile to him as she sat next to his bed.

When Snape was done finishing his food handed back his tray to Amanda, and she set in aside. She pulled off the covers and unbutton his shirt slow revealing the bandages underneath. She gently eased it off of him. She bent down and retrieved her black bag which had a whole bunch of medical supplies in it. Snape sat perfectly still while Amanda undid the old bandages. Amanda looked up and caught the look on Snape's face she smiled to herself and said.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing, I'm a nurse."

"Really, that good."

When Amanda had finished cleaning the wound and she wrapped his side with fresh bandages. She told him she would give him more pain killers later. But that he would be alright for now and that he should just rest. She went to leave but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Before you leave I just want you to answer some question for me," Snape said.

"Ok I can do that," stated Amanda reseating herself in the chair beside Snape's bed.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Well when you walked in front of my car you looked like you need help right then and there so I helped you out" she calmly said.

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing you don't have to pay me for taking care of you; I just want you to get better."

"No one doesn't want anything in return so I'll ask you again, what do you want in return" Snape spat.

His temper was rising now, he was very grateful that his women helped him out but he didn't like being lied too.

Amanda took a deep breath before answering his question. "Like I told you before I don't want anything from you. I just want you to get better that's all."

Snape decide that was the end of that conversation and laid into the pillows.

"Anyway I wouldn't want anything from you; Jesus didn't ask anything in return when he helped people out."

"Jesus," Snape repeated.

"Yes I'm a Christian."

"_Oh great I'm staying in a Christians house. What can be worse a murder or a good oh Christians. Hopeful she won't throw her Bible at me and give me a sermon on how bad I am and my life is meaningless without God" Snape thought irritability. _

"So are you a Christian?"

"No" Snape giving her a look.

"Don't worry I'll won't preach to you and tell you how much you need Jesus" laughed Amanda getting up and leaving.

Snape turned over and faced the window, trying to get into a comfortably position. _"Great what have I gotten myself into?"_

**Thanks for reading. I promise there will be more action in the chapters to come. Remember Snape still has his mission for the Dark Lord. This chapter is dedicated to my friend listen2acoustic**** because she made the character Amanda Barns. Please read and review. And see you guys soon!**


	4. The Letter and Sarah

Four: The Letter and Sarah

Moody was sitting in his office looking out the window in deep thought. It had been two weeks that every available auror had been looking for Severus Snape but nothing had turned up. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth but Moody knew better, Snape was just hiding he would be found sooner or later and be executed for Dumbledore's murder. Moody turned back to the letter on his desk he had just received it two hours ago and it was a tip from that anonymously Death Eater again. It had read.

_Snape is still in Ireland he was wounded as you already know. _

_He will come out of hiding soon enough for he has a task for _

_our lord. Keep your eyes open and you will find him. _

_your Death Eater_

The letter was short and simple but it did help to know where Snape was. Some of theaurorswere still trying to figure out who the Death Eater was that was sending them these letter. Obviously this Death Eater wanted Snape out of the way. Then that meant that Voldemort had some seriously issues among his Death Eater ranks. Which Moody wasn't complain about at all. Plus the Death Eater wanted them to know it was coming from their side which Moody couldn't figure out why they would want that but as long as the information was correct he didn't care.

SSSS

Snape had been laid up in Amanda's house recovering for two weeks now. He was doing much better and he could get out of bed now for a few hours and walk around the house. Over the two weeks that he had been staying there, he had met Amanda's ten year old daughter Sarah. She was kind of annoying the girl had ask to many question about his person. He had answered some but of course they were all lies he really couldn't tell her who he really was. Her mother had warned her many time to leave their guess alone but the girl wouldn't quit bothering him. While he had been there Amanda had given back his wand (she just though it was a old stick that meant something to him) but she hadn't given back his gun. She had said that she didn't feel comfortable with him having it while was staying in the house with her and her daughter.

Snape was sitting at the kitchen table reading the muggle newspaper to see what was going on when Sarah came in the room hiding something behind her back. Snape glanced at her briefly trying to decide what the little girl was up to today. She sat down at the chair across from him, smiling widely showing her small white teeth. Snape ignored her and continue to read to his newspaper. She just stared at him almost trying to will him to talk to her.

"So, Micheal how are you feeling today?" Sarah asked softly

"Better," Snape snarled.

He really didn't have time for this he was suppose to be looking for clues to see if the Order was still hot on his trail. He had a mission to complete even the Dark Lord wouldn't wait forever and this blasted girl kept bothering him. Didn't she have anything to do? If he were at Hogwarts he would have given this child something that would have kept her attention. She would be so occupied with her tasked she wouldn't have time to pester him ever minute. Sarah took out her doll and started brushing her blond her with a littler pink comb. Then Sarah did the most irritating thing that Snape could not stand from anyone. The little girl started humming to herself. Snape gripped the paper to the point it started to crumble under his pale fists. He took a deep breath to calm his self and stop from jumping over the table and choking her.

Sarah looked up back at Snape and smiled at him again. "So um, where are you going to go after you leave from here?"

"I have a few ideas."

"Ah like what?"

Snape put down the paper, he closed his eyes and took another nice deep breath. He would give all of the gold in his vault to make this girl shut up for two minutes; but no that would not happen nothing ever when his way.

"Sarah listen I know you are a curious little girl but please stop asking me all these question; ok I can't answer them."

"Oh ok."

She went back to brushing her doll and Snape picked up his paper and began reading it again.

"Well maybe you could answer some of my other questions."

Snape laid his head on the table and groaned out loud. Amanda walked in that moment and stared at the two of them. Amanda had figured that Sarah had been bothering "Micheal" again. How many times did she have to tell the girl that she needed to stop asking people a million questions. "Sarah go upstairs and get your shoes on where going out."

"Yes mommy," she said dashing away to her room.

Amanda sat down in the chair that her daughter had just vacated. "I'm so sorry I've told her before not to ask so many questions."

"It's fine she just a curious little girl."

Amanda laughed softly at his comment that was so true about her daughter. "Um, I just wanted to ask you if you felt up to it, where going to the mall I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with us?"

"Sure I would love to go with you to the mall."

"Great let me just grab my purse and will head right out," Amanda smiled and headed out the kitchen.

Snape smirked to himself oh he would go to the mall with them alright he had plenty of shopping to do and in so little time to do it in.

**Next chapter you'll see what "Shopping" Snape has to do. Those death eater's letter are coming in again. Humm I wonder who there from? Who do you think it is? Let me know and I'll post another chapter soon.**


	5. Shopping

Five: Shopping

They had reach the mall in less than twenty minutes. Amanda had said she needed to buy Sarah and herself some new clothes for church on Sunday. Amanda had offered him some money but Snape said that was fine and he was just walk around. He would meet them back on the ground floor in 2 hours.

Snape headed up the escalator towards the third floor. He knew where he was going he had been here many years before. There was a wizard store in a muggle mall, but only wizards could spot it and buy "those items." Snape walked to the end of the floor, the store was there in the left corner. It wasn't overly big but it had everything that he needed.

Snape stepped inside. The place was dark and gloomy looking. The walls were black and the tiled floor was a blood red. A weird choice of colors for a store. The store was set up in a open space format so a customer could walk around freely without knocking anything over. To a muggle the store sold rare books and other exotic items. To a wizard it sold potions, poisons, muggle weapons, wizard weapons, etc. The list want on and on. If a wizard want something at wizard could get it here. A dark wizard that was. The thing was the store owner was a death eater. Snape walked up to the counter and hit the bell to summon the owner.

A women came out from the storage room in the back and stepped up to the counter. She was wearing a red and white Indian dress that had one side hanging off the shoulder. Her hair was jet black that hung down to her back. Her deep brown eye bore into Snape's back ones. A smiled stretched on her full red lips.

"Severus how wonderful to see you again."

"Chaaya."

"Long time no see. I heard you where in Ireland."

"I'm here on the Dark Lord's business, Chaaya. I need healing potions and muggle weapons."

"Oh you do?" Chaaya stated.

She stepping from behind the counted to stand in from of Snape. "And why do you need a healing potion, Severus?" she purred.

"I'm sure you have heard of the events that have transpired these past few week," Snape spoke.

Chaaya move right up to Snape and whispered in his ear. "Indeed I have, but I wanted to hear the story from your own lips."

Snape took a step back. "I don't have time for this; would you give me the items I require so I can leave." barked Snape.

Chaaya just laughed and walked over to the store and change the sign from open to close. "Do you have the money to pay for it?"

Snape looked away and snarled. He didn't have it he had lost everything in the chase at the airport. Well he had his wand still.

Chaaya laughed again. "I knew you didn't have but no matter I believe we can works something out." She strode over to him and embraced him and gave him a kiss. Snape immediately pushed her away and made to leave out the store.

"Oh come on Severus you need those items for your mission you won't be able to complete it without them."

Snape stopped in his tracks and whipped around to face Chaaya. He stared at her for a moment thinking on what to do. He could hex her and take the items. No, the Dark Lord wouldn't want him fight his members.

Chaaya headed back to the storage room slowly giving him a wink before disappearing into the room. After a few moments Snape sighed and followed after her.

**Sorry it was so short but I'll have another chapter up in a weeks time. And if you like Snape as much as I do. I bet you love Alan Rickman more check out my Hans Gruber storIES Who am I and SVU. REVIEW! **


	6. SORRY

Dear Readers

I'm sorry to say that this story will be placed on hold. I'm having plot problems and I just don't know where to go right now. I may just write something total different but I'm not sure yet. I'm still going to finish my Die Hard/ SVU story. So if you guys just Love Snape check out Hans Gruber in all his troubles and review please. I'm also working on two Star Trek stories at the moment they should be posted in a month or two if you guys are interested.

Once again I'm sorry about the story so if you want me to continue it please review and let me know . Hey if you want me to trash it and start something else then tell me.

Thanks

P.S

I'M LOOKING FOR A NEW BETA SO IF YOU CAN HELP ME OUT HIT ME UP.


End file.
